everquestlorefandomcom-20200213-history
Shar Vahl
}} |} Capital of the kingdom of the Vah Shir, ruled by King Raja Kerrath. The Vah Shir were the nobles of kerran society prior to the war between the Heretics and the Erudites. During this war, they were caught in a blast of experimental magic that resulted in the creation of what is now known as The Hole. Due to their spiritual nature, the kerran nobility enjoyed some protection against the strong and violent magic. The shaman were especially quick to raise their magical defense for themselves and their warrior companions. Written works are not used by the Vah Shir. Their reasoning holds that the impure magic that begot the cataclysm was a direct result of the research done by the Erudites, who had twisted pure spiritual magic into something unnatural. Thus, the telling of lore is passed down from generation to generation in the form of stories and songs shared by the bards and shaman. Shar Vahl is a beautiful, walled city and is the starting point for kerran adventurers. Its grand buildings are constructed from acrylia, a marble-like stone with phosphorescent veins running through it. The city lies in the center of a large crater created by the impact of the Shard of Norrath when it hit this region of Luclin. The city is naturally protected by a surrounding canyon and further protected by fortifications constructed by the kerrans. The Vah Shir are not intrinsically hostile to adventurers of any sort. However, if one has done something to rouse the ire of this noble, powerful race, then they would quickly find themselves at the merciless vengeance of a Vah Shir warrior's blade. Shar Vahl houses an array of shops and taverns unlike anything on Norrath or the whole of Luclin. The Shar Vahl nearly disappeared generations past, and with their unexpected and tragic departure, their culture almost vanished as well. However, this rich and vibrant community has been restored and revitalized, having learned from past experience to evolve to a higher state. To become a citizen of Shar Vahl… The process of becoming a citizen of Shar Vahl starts with the Guildmaster of the order that you have decided to pursue. After turning in your guild summons to the person listed on the note, you will be asked to deliver a note to Registrar Bindarah. Her office can be found in the building complex just across from the South Gate bridge that leads to Shadeweaver Thicket. She will take the note and ask that you run a few errands for her while she documents your name in her records. You will need to take the certificate that she gives you to the tax collector in the bank to obtain his seal. The tax collector will document your name in his ledger and give you his official seal. If you get lost on your way to the bank, just ask one of the other citizens or guards. They know where to find most almost anything in Shar Vahl. Before you return to Registrar Bindarah, you will need to find Mignah and acquire a personal Acrylia slate. Mignah has a small booth above one of the largest taverns in town and most citizens know him by name. He is the largest Acrylia trader in town and will not prove very difficult to find. The slate is a means of recording your identity. Both it and the seal from the tax collector are vital to your becoming a citizen of Shar Vahl, so be sure to take very good care of those items. If you choose not to visit Registrar Bindarah again that same day, be sure to stow the items away in a safe place before you do anything else. If you lose the seal while hunting, it may ruin your chances of ever becoming an official citizen. When you return the tax collector's seal and the personal Acrylia slate to Registrar Bindarah, she will record your information and send you to swear fealty to King Raja Kerrath. Do not fret, he is a kind ruler and enjoys meeting the new citizens that make their way into his palace to see him each day. The King will give you a form that should be returned to Registrar Bindarah with haste. Once the registrar checks the form and files it with your other documentation, you will be welcomed as a citizen of Shar Vahl. Registrar Bindarah will also give you the official Acrylia slate of Shar Vahl. You will need to take that slate back to your Guildmaster to prove your citizenship. Should you lose the slate on the way back to your guild, just speak to Registrar Bindarah. She will be the first one notified if anyone happens to find it. Once you are officially a citizen of Shar Vahl, your Guildmaster will be allowed to begin your formal training in your chosen profession. That is when your adventures will really begin. Good luck, new citizen. May the eyes of Vah watch over you. The palace is a testament to the perseverance of the Vah Shir, dispossessed during the creation of The Hole. There are two bridges that lead over the canyon to the opposite side of the crater. One bridge leans to Shadeweaver's Thicket, the other to Hollowshade Moor. This city is the home of the descendants of Vah Kerrath, King of the ascended Vah Shir tribes. The city is currently ruled by King Vah Kerrath's grandson, King Raja Kerrath. Each citizen is expected to pay homage to King Kerrath and maintain their obligations to both their community and chosen order. Upon becoming a citizen, each member of the community is expected to choose a professional route. They will be required to follow this route for the duration of their time as a citizen of Shar Vahl. Life as a Vah Shir has been very difficult since the time of the Ascension. The darkness of Luclin has provided decades of conflict. Due to this, each profession is expected to fulfill many roles. After completing the formal process of becoming a citizen of Shar Vahl, a young Vah Shir can choose from five professional orders: These orders are the Dar Khura, Khala Dun, Khati Sha, Jharin, and Taruun. The Dar Khura The Dar Khura are spiritual leaders and the healers of the Vah Shir community. Much like the shaman of Norrath, they use magic and alchemy to protect, heal, and strengthen their fellow citizens and soldiers. The Dar Khura have used their research in the area of alchemy to benefit their community in a more mundane manner as well. These skilled alchemists are also the master brewers of Shar Vahl. A young Dar Khura will be required to brew everything from festive spirits to soothing elixirs during their training. The Khala Dun The Khala Dun are Shar Vahl's primary military force and serves as a warrior's guild. They are trained to be skilled warriors and master blacksmiths. A new member of the Khala Dun must go a long way to prove him or herself in battle. The order's namesake, Khala Dun, was King Vah Kerrath's most respected General. Each member of the order is expected to aspire to the same stature. When the Khala Dun are not working on their combat skills, they can be found near their barracks repairing or crafting items made from the finest ore. They are the blacksmiths of Shar Vahl. The Khati Sha The Khati Sha have a mysterious and very spiritual background. Much like their namesake-- the celebrated explorer, the Khati Sha are expected to be able to fill a multifaceted role. They are hunters, explorers, healers, and amazing tailors. The Khati Sha also have a strong affinity to the realm of spirits and choose their members based on their innate ability to bond and communicate with magical creatures called Warders. After some training, the Khati Sha are capable of summoning their Warder to their side, so do not be surprised when you see these creatures roaming the streets. The Jharin The Jharin lead the community in both combat and merriment. These are the bards of Shar Vahl. Their songs have the ability to inspire a weary soldier to fight, force tired legs to move at a brisker pace, and calm even the most violent beast. The Jharin have been charged with recording the history of the Vah Shir and can often be found reciting these tales to the community in a pub or public hall. In times of peace, the spirit of a Jharin is nourished with art and delicate beauty. They learn attention to detail and precision through the art of pottery. Each Jharin is expected to master the art of pottery. A young recruit will learn the function of the skill through the creation of containers and other utilitarian devices, which are always needed in the Vah Shir community. The Taruun The Taruun are the scouts of Shar Vahl and this hall serves as the rogue guild hall. Their ability to hide in the shadows and move stealthily through the darkness has proven to be invaluable, both in combat and out. The Taruun are expected to be able to scout and defend the area around Shar Vahl from the ever-present Grimling threat. They are also required to provide sustenance for all of their fellow citizens. The ability to hunt and cook is taught from the earliest steps of a young Taruun's training.